


Memories of You

by melodyinlove



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyinlove/pseuds/melodyinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum finds his photo album of him and his first love, Jinyoung, and reminsces of the times they spent together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Page 1

Jaebum honestly didn’t believe in spring cleaning, but when his close friend Youngjae begged him to as the younger was moving in with him after losing his job, unable to afford rent, Jaebum couldn’t refuse. 

 

The apartment was neither big nor small. It was his parents’ city apartment as his family lived in the outskirts of Seoul. When Jaebum moved to the city for school, it became his and the apartment is filled with memories throughout his life and he loved it. 

 

There was a horrendous amount of trash and the man was disgusted, which is mainly the reason why he never decided to clean. A bit immature of the twenty three year old, right? 

 

Jaebum put on a mask and gloves. He grabbed the biggest trash bag he could find and went into the spare room that hardly had any spare room and began throwing away wrappers, fliers, and other useless pieces of paper. As the room used to be his study room, he found all of his old textbooks which were dusty even when the man was in school as he refused to study. 

 

“Straight to the trash,” he chuckled to himself as he shuffled through the books. 

 

He skimmed the titles. There was economics, history, calculus, and just a huge variety of subjects, but he stopped at one book that wasn’t from school. 

 

It was a photo album. 

 

Jaebum dusted it off and brought it toward the coffee table, taking off his mask and gloves once he sat down. The album had a sleek black cover and was quite bulky, but knowing himself too well, Jaebum knew whatever pictures were in the album, it wasn’t going to fill every page as the man was too lazy to take pictures every second. There was no hint of what was inside on the cover and the man couldn’t even guess what could possibly be inside. 

 

He opened to the first page and saw two pictures in horrible 90s quality. The date was at the bottom like most pictures at the time and it showed that it was exactly 19 years ago from present day. The two pictures displayed two boys the first picture had one boy rubbing his head and crying while the other was laughing. The other picture showed them forcefully smiling, tears still falling down one of their cheeks. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ April 16, 1997: Park Household _

 

“Mrs. Park! Thank you for inviting us to such a wonderful looking house party!” yelled Mrs. Im as she walked in with her husband and son. 

 

The Park family had recently moved into the small neighborhood, not knowing anyone in the area. In order to become acquainted with the neighbors, Mrs. Park thought it would be a great idea to hold a housewarming party, inviting the whole neighborhood. 

 

“Your family lives right next to us, how could we not?” Mrs. Park chuckled, pulling the other into a brief hug, “And who is this handsome boy?”

 

The lady peaked over to see a small boy hiding behind his mother’s legs. His head popped up to look at her only for him to cover his face again, holding onto his mom. 

 

“Don’t be shy, son. Tell her your name,” Mrs. Im cooed, patting her son’s head gently. 

 

“Jaebum,” the boy whispered quietly. 

 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” 

 

The boy pouted, not enthused by the weird lady. 

 

“Im Jaebum,” he said just a bit louder. 

 

“Ahh, Jaebum,” Mrs. Park giggled, ¨How old are you, Jaebum?¨

 

Jaebum held out four fingers, only for the lady’s face to brighten up.

 

“My son is the same age as you! Maybe you two can become friends. Doesn’t that sound fun?” 

 

The boy pursed his lips as he had no intentions to leave his mother’s side, so he stayed clung onto her legs, hiding his face from the strange lady.

 

But the lady didn’t seem to take the hint that he wasn’t interested. 

 

“Jinyoung-ah! Come here! You have a new friend!” 

 

Jaebum peeked in from his mother’s side as he heard footsteps. A boy came from the kitchen with a bright smile. He was a tad shorter than Jaebum, but he looked the same age as him nonetheless. The mentioned boy looked at his mom, wondering why she called. 

 

“Jinyoung, meet Jaebum. He’s four just like you. You guys can be friends.”  

 

The boy walked over to Jaebum and tried to say hello, but the other hid as he was not to fond about making a new friend. 

 

“Come on, son. Go and play. Mommy and Daddy are going with Mrs. Park and have fun with the adults,” she said as she nudged the unwilling son who eventually let go and walked to the other boy. 

 

“I’m Park Jinyoung and I’m four,” he introduced with a clear and bright voice, “What about you? What’s your name?” 

 

Jinyoung stood there, still smiling as he waited for a response from the other who was looking away with a slight pout. 

 

“Jaebum. Im Jaebum. Four.” 

 

“Then we are friends! Come on let's go get food!” the other exclaimed, grabbing Jaebum’s hand to the food. 

 

The two grabbed food together, which was basically them asking the adults to get them a plate as they were too short. Jinyoung was a talker and talked for most of the time they spent together while Jaebum just listened, trying to see if he liked the other or not. 

 

One thing was for sure. 

 

He was annoying.

 

And Jaebum wasn’t afraid to say it. 

 

“You’re annoying. Shut up.” 

 

“What did you say?” Jinyoung asked in disbelief. 

 

“Hey boys!” sang Mrs. Im, “Let's take a picture of you two.”

 

They ignored her and simply went on. 

 

“You. Are. Annoying.” Jaebum clearly said with slightly raised eyebrows, his arms crossed.  

 

“Well you know what,” Jinyoung yelled, “Take this.” 

 

Jinyoung smacked the other on the back of his head, causing Jaebum to cry and he just laughed at him. Mrs. Im didn’t interfere, knowing that this would be a great candid and a memory the two wouldn’t forget. 

 

_ Click.  _

 

“You hurt me! You’re gonna pay!” screamed Jaebum, tears falling from his eyes as he rubbed his head. 

 

“Okay, stop! That’s enough fighting!” ordered the woman, “Now hug each other and smile!” 

 

“But, mommy, he--”

 

“Nope. Both of you. Picture. NOW.” 

 

The two glared at each other before posing for the camera and trying to smile, but Jaebum left the tears running on his face as the back of his head still hurt. 

 

_ Click. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“That wasn’t a lie. You were  _ so _ annoying,” Jaebum chuckled as he flipped to the next page. 


	2. Page 2

Jaebum flipped the page and on the left there were four pictures. The top two had the two boys being touched up by their mothers (one of the first kid and the other of the second kid). The bottom left had the kids with their moms and the last one was a back shot of the boys holding hands as they walked. 

  
  
  


_ September 1, 1998: Im Household _

 

“Are you excited for your first day of school?” asked Mrs. Park loudly to Jaebum, who was rubbing his eyes. 

 

“Yes,” he said monotone, not wanting to hurt the woman’s feelings. 

 

Mrs. Park and Jinyoung came to the Im Household early just so they can photograph their kids going to their first day of school together. The mothers had gotten close quite easily after the housewarming party a year prior. Jaebum and Jinyoung, however, did not as Jaebum loved to just stay home and either read his books or watch television. Jinyoung would beg for the other to play with him, but was denied every single time, worrying the mothers as they wanted their sons to get along, especially as they were the same age.

 

“Mommy,” Jinyoung tugged on his mother’s pants, “Let’s go now.”

 

“Ahh, my son. You look so handsome.”

 

The mother picked up her son and spun her around before showering him with kisses in which the son winced and pushed her away, telling her to stop it.

 

“Wait, let me fix your hair.” 

 

Mrs. Im picked up her camera as Jaebum stuck to her side. She saw the other mom fixing Jinyoung’s hair and couldn’t help but take a candid picture.

 

_ Click.  _

 

“Hey! I wasn’t ready!” Mrs. Park yelled, grabbing the camera from the other.

 

“You two looked cute. Don’t worry!” Mrs. Im chuckled, going away to grab the lunch boxes she prepared for the children. 

 

“I’ll make them next time. I promise,” the other said with a smile as she watched Mrs. Im hand the lunch boxes.

 

Jaebum immediately rummaged through the lunch box and saw a cookie from one of his favorite brands. He opened the wrapper and stuffed it all into his mouth before his mother noticed. Jinyoung watched the other and noticed there was a cookie and did the same but slowly ate it as he couldn’t fit all of it in his mouth, causing him to get caught by his mother. 

 

“Jinyoung-ah! That’s for school, not now!” 

 

Mrs. Im turned around and saw the child eating the cookie, only for her to look at her own son who had crumbs at the corners of his mouth and the wrapper still in his hands. She laughed and walked back into the kitchen, opening one of the cabinets to grab two more cookies for the children. 

 

“Don’t eat this until lunch, okay?” 

 

The mother held up the okay sign and Jinyoung nodded as he accepted the cookie. He simply put it in his box and finished chewing the cookie still in his mouth. She went over to her son and wagged her finger. 

 

“What did I tell you about eating sweets in the morning? It’s not good for you. See, Jinyoung copied you. Save this for lunch, okay?” 

 

Jaebum pouted before nodding his head in agreement. His mom slipped the cookie into his box before looking at his face. 

 

“You have crumbs all over your face. Here, let me wipe them off.” 

 

Mrs. Park grabbed the camera as she noticed the mother adorably wiping the crumbs off her son’s face as she was eye level with him. Jaebum was innocently closing his eyes and pursing his lips.

 

_ Click. _

 

“Okay, let’s take a group picture now,” Mrs. Im said as she noticed the flash, “Honey! Come down here!”

 

It took Mr. Im several yells from his wife from him to finally come running down the stairs. He was still in his pajamas as he wasn’t due for work for another hour, but he gladly took the camera and the four posed. The mothers were on the sides and the children were at the center. 

 

“Jinyoung, if you don’t smile, you’re not getting any sweets when you get home from school.”

 

“Same to you, Jaebum.”

 

The kids who were originally pouting were not putting on bright smiles for the picture. The mothers pushed each other closer to look more friendly as Mr. Im brought the camera close to his face.

 

“1, 2, 3!”

 

_ Click.  _

 

“Mommy, now can we go?” whined Jinyoung as he tugged on his mother’s clothes.

 

“We’re not taking you, Jinyoung-ah. I told you the other day when I showed you the route to the school. You’re walking with Jaebum.”

 

Jinyoung pouted as he looked at Jaebum who looked back at him with a straight face. He didn’t feel the most comfortable around the other, so walking with him to school did not sound fun. 

 

Jaebum, on the other hand, didn’t care either way as even though he still found Jinyoung’s presence a bit annoying, the boy just wanted to get school over with so he could come back home. When the moms pushed them outside to start walking to school, he simply waved to his mom goodbye after a kiss on the cheek and started walking, while Jinyoung whined and begged for his mother to come along, but she refused. 

 

Jinyoung, not wanting to get left behind, ran to catch up with the other and the two walked in silence. He looked around as they walked while Jaebum stared straight ahead as he memorized where to go. Jinyoung’s heart raced, scared being away from his mother and began shaking.

 

“Mommy…” he whimpered.

 

The other looked at Jinyoung who was close to tearing up. Jaebum looked behind them and saw a glimpse of Mrs. Park’s face and wanted to call her out, but instead he remembered his mother telling him to hold the other’s hand if something went wrong.

 

And that’s what he did.

 

Jinyoung looked at the other in shock, but Jaebum just kept walking, squeezing the other’s hand as they walked.

 

_ Click. _

 

“It’ll be okay, Jinyoung,” the boy muttered, “I’m here.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“That’s all that mattered in the end. Us being together.”


End file.
